


A Not-So-Spooky Surprise

by makaan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Halloween, and some pirate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makaan/pseuds/makaan
Summary: Killian gets into the spirit of Halloween and surprises Emma. (I know it's not Halloween anymore but I still wanted to post this.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Halloween but I'm just getting around to posting it. It was originally just supposed to be the fluffy part, but I ended up doing the second, smutty part. It's my first time writing smut and I wanted to separate it from the first part because honestly, I don't think its that great but I'm adding it anyway in a second chapter. Any comments are welcome! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Emma curled up on the couch with the leftover Halloween candy, flipping the TV channels until she came to a channel showing classic Halloween movies, smiling to herself as she decided to educate Killian about classic slasher films. Looking around, she realized that she hadn’t seen Killian for a while.

She sat up and frowned. Trick-or-treating ended at 8, and even though Killian didn’t see the point of handing out candy to children simply because of the day, and he definitely didn’t see the point of dressing up, she just informed him that it was something unique to this realm, and that he didn’t have to hand out candy but he could at least keep her company while she sat outside and handed it out.

After her declaration, he simply smiled and said, “ _As you wish, Swan_ ,” and she felt like her insides were melting, just like the first time he had uttered those words to her back in Neverland.

As they were passing candy out, Emma was surprised at just how many children there really were in Storybrooke. She reasoned to herself that there were enough to fill a school, with several classes for each grade, and guessed that she didn’t see the kids a lot, because what parent lets their kid wander around while the villain of the week is on the loose? (Except for she and Regina with Henry, but he was a special exception, she told herself).

And despite his earlier hesitations about the holiday, Killian took over handing out candy after about fifteen minutes, which Emma suspected was partially so he could sneak candy out of the basket without calling attention to it. The resulting scenario was that Emma chatted with the parents while Killian fawned over the children in their costumes ( _seriously_ , Emma thought to herself, _for someone who is so adamant about not having experience with children, he really was great with kids_ ). And while some parents initially seemed reluctant to let their child near Captain Hook, and his namesake, but most relaxed as Emma chatted with them, seeing how much their kids enjoyed seeing a _real live pirate_ on Halloween, and how enthusiastic he was in turn as the children told him what they were dressed up as, which included a lot of follow up questions, in some cases. (The child dressed up as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle took the cake though, and eventually Emma and the child’s parents had to separate the two after numerous inquiries as to _what exactly a TMNT was and were they real? How does one become a mutant ninja turtle, exactly_ , and Emma promised to explain it to Killian later.)

Sean, Ashley, and Alexandra also made an appearance- Alexandra was dressed as a princess, and despite her originally shy encounter with Killian in the diner, had apparently come around to him and giggled as Killian presented her with a piece of candy, saying _“For you, Milady,”_ in an overly formal tone as he put it into her plastic Jack-o-Lantern. And then, much to Ashley and Sean’s embarrassment, Alexandra looked at Killian and demanded in that way only little girls can, _“Dance with me!”_

“Oh, Killian, you don’t have to-,” Ashley started, but was cut off when Killian took off his hook, stood up, and swooped little Alexandra into his arms and began to twirl them around in large, exaggerated circles, as Alexandra giggled again, clearly pleased with the outcome.

Emma watched with a soft smile on her face as Killian twirled the little girl around, for a moment imagining him dancing with a little girl with dark hair and green eyes, before shaking herself out of her daydream. She smiled at Sean as he watched Killian and Alexandra, and ignored Ashley’s pointedly suggestive look that said something like, “ _I know what you’re thinking about_ , _you better get on that, girl._ ”

Killian put Alexandra down and she ran back to her parents after giving him a big hug.

“Alexandra, what do you say?” Sean prodded, and she responded with a loud, “Thank you!” as she jumped into Sean’s arms, candy filled Jack-o-Lantern in tow.

“We made the mistake of showing her the Cinderella movie,” Ashley said to Emma and Killian, “And now she asks everyone to dance with her. Although,” she says conspiratorially, with a knowing grin on her face that tells Emma she’s been talking to Mary Margaret, “Most people don’t _waltz_ with her.”

Killian scratched behind his ear, blushing, and said “Only the best for the little princess, I suppose,” and Emma had smiled at him.

The ultimate winner of the night was when one of Killian’s former crew had come by with his wife and son, though.

At first, Killian didn’t realize that the little boy had any connection to his former crewman, since the boy had apparently decided that his parents were walking too slowly and he needed candy, _now_ , and had run ahead.

“Trick or treat!” he had yelled, loudly, and stuck out his pillowcase, and Emma watched as Killian smiled broadly at the little boy, dressed as a pirate.

“Take as much as you want, lad. It’ll be our secret,” Killian said, winking at the delighted child and holding out the bucket.

“You wouldn’t be contributing to my son’s sugar high, now would you, Captain?” Emma heard a man call as he walked up to them. “If so, it’ll be you I’m calling at midnight tonight when he won’t sleep.”

Killian turned to look at who had called out to him, and his smile faded as he watched a man and a woman, Emma guessed that it was his wife and the boy’s mother, walk up to them. The man was smiling broadly at Killian, but Killian looked a little subdued, Emma noticed.

“Lewis,” Killian said, seemingly lost for words, “I didn’t know you were here…is this your boy?”

“Aye, this is Johnny, and this is my wife, Sara. I was swept up in the first curse, and that’s where I met Sara. Well, we met when this lovely lady came to town,” he said, gesturing at Emma.

Killian started, and seemed to remember his manners, because he walked over to Emma and put his hooked arm at the small of her back.

“My apologies; Lewis, this is Emma, my…girlfriend?” he said, looking at Emma for confirmation about what he had professed to her was a juvenile term, but agreed that introducing each other to people with “ _This is Emma, my true love_ ,” seemed a bit much.

“Swan, this is Lewis,” he continued. “He’s been a part of my crew since the _Jolly_ was the _Jewel of the Realm_. Emma read between the lines- this man was more than just a pirate, he was someone that had been with Killian for centuries and had seen him through losing his brother, losing Milah, and losing his hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” she had said, extending her hand, which Lewis warmly shook.

“The pleasure is mine, milady,” he’d said and she corrected him- “Emma, please.”

He smiled warmly and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Emma. I’m glad the captain has you. I heard, when he … died, that you went back and got him. That takes a strong person- thank you for saving him.” Emma read between the lines- _thank you for taking care of him, as I did for so long._

Johnny, who had clearly grown tired of the adults conversing, tugged on Killian’s jacket.

“Did you know my dad used to be a pirate?” he asked, excitedly.

“Why, that I did, lad,” Killian responded. Before he could get any more in, however, the little boy spotted Killian’s hook.

“You’re Captain Hook!” he yelled, “Like from the movie! Daddy, look!”

Killian and Lewis both groaned, and Sara leaned in and said “Our babysitter thought it would be funny to show him the movie one night after she found out Lewis used to be a pirate. Needless to say, _someone_ was not pleased,” she said, looking at Lewis, who was still scowling.

“Please, that movie is nothing but scandalous lies-“ Lewis began, as Killian started in with “That moving picture had it all wrong!”

Lewis looked at Killian and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“God damn, it is good to see you, Captain,” he said, and smiled fondly.

It was at this point that Johnny had put two and two together that his dad sailed with _the_ Captain Hook, and demanded a picture of the three of them, with him in his pirate costume, and he insisted that Killian hold up his hook, “so I can show all my friends at school!”

Sara drew the line when Johnny suggested they take a picture where Killian pretended to stab him with his hook and noticed that Killian was visibly uncomfortable with the idea.

“It’s your bedtime soon, young man, and you still have to sort through all that candy. What do you say we say goodbye to the captain and head home, buddy?” she tactfully suggested, and Johnny gave Killian a fast hug before nearly dragging his parents in the direction of home, excited at the prospect of looking through all of his treats.

“It was so nice to meet you both,” Sara said warmly, as Johnny pulled insistently on her arm.

“I’d love to get a drink sometime, if you’d like, Captain,” Lewis said to Killian, making him smile.

“I’d like that,” he said. “It was so good to see you, mate. And to meet your family.”

After that, Killian had seemed quieter, and Emma suggested that they head inside, saying that the allotted time for trick-or-treating was over, anyway. He had pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled her into a hug, whispering, “ _I love you_ ,” in her ear, before pulling her into their home.

Which is when he had gone off somewhere and she had grabbed the leftover candy and thrown herself onto the couch to pick through it. Henry was at Regina’s tonight, saying that they apparently had some Halloween traditions and that he thought Regina needed him, to which Emma had hugged him and agreed that she’d see him tomorrow for dinner.

She was ripping into her third peanut butter cup, staring at the TV absentmindedly and turning over the evening’s events in her mind- namely, how good Killian had been with all of the children- when she noticed him lurking at the door, watching her almost predatorily.

He was also wearing his old pirate outfit.

“Really?” she said, “Again? All of your other clothes are dirty?” she laughed, as this had happened before- he didn’t wash the few items of modern clothes he possessed and quickly ran out, and had come downstairs in the leather pants and ridiculously unbuttoned pirate shirt and she had almost immediately jumped him in the kitchen after laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was- Captain Hook had forgotten to do laundry.

“No, not as such, Swan. I was just getting in the spirit of the holiday,” he said casually- almost too casually, which should have tipped Emma off that something was up.

“Dressing up as yourself?” Emma asked. “I don’t think that counts, bud.”

Killian used the leg he had up against the wall to push off and began to walk toward Emma on the couch, where she watched him with an amused look on her face.

“Are you going to argue semantics with me, Swan, or are we going to get to more… _enjoyable_ activities?” he asked, smirking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Are you going to argue semantics with me, Swan, or are we going to get to more… enjoyable activities?” he asked, smirking at her._

Emma suddenly lost all interest in the candy and sat up, suddenly. She knew that tone, and only good things had come of it. She had been hinting to Killian lately that she wondered what it would have been like to have her night with Captain Hook all that time ago back in the Enchanted Forest, purely hypothetically, she had told him with an aloof look. At the time, he had simply given her a small smile, and said “Oh really?” and gone back to his book, and Emma had resigned herself to the idea that maybe that wouldn’t happen for a while, or never- Killian nearly worshipped her in bed, and while he got a little rough and teasing sometimes, she had the feeling that sometimes he held back, when he’d had a little too much to drink, or the time when Emma had reached under the table when they were at Granny’s one night and gotten particularly handsy. He’d removed her hand and whispered in her ear that later, she’d pay for that. And she had, in the best way possible, but she’d gotten the sense that Killian had held back a bit.

With Killian’s tone reminding her of long ago times when he hid behind innuendos and suggestive language, she shifted very carefully, feeling a slight ache develop in her core, and said casually, “Oh, I don’t know? What did you have in mind?”

“I think you know, love,” Killian said in a gravelly voice, leaning down to kiss her hungrily. Emma responded, gripping the lapels of his leather duster and kissing him passionately as Killian tangled his hand in her hair. He broke the kiss to pull her up, standing with him and he asked, “Are you sure about this, love?” 

Emma looked up at him through her eyelashes and practically purred, “Yes, _Captain_.” She noticed him clench his jaw, as he nodded and commanded in a seemingly disinterested tone, “Strip.”

Emma began to slowly peel off her clothes, but after she had pulled her sweater over her head, he grabbed her upper arm and looked at her with nearly black eyes, and said lowly, “Quickly.”

Ordinarily, Emma wasn’t so easily cowed, but she’d wanted this for so long, that she tore off her clothes ridiculously fast. When she got down to just her underwear, Killian stopped her.

“That’s fine for now.” Emma nodded, looking at him eagerly, and thought abstractly how strange it must look: her practically naked, and him, fully clothed with multiple layers. But her mind came back to the moment at hand when Killian said casually, “On your knees for the captain, love." 

Emma dropped to her knees and palmed him through his leather pants as she fumbled with the laces, and he moaned, bucking his hips toward her. She managed to free him and his erection sprung forward, and she wrapped her hand around him, feeling the heat of him in her grasp, reveling in the heaviness of his erection in her palm. She pumped his length once, twice, three times before she takes him in her mouth, fully, and he moaned, loudly. She began to move her mouth up and down his length, using her hand to touch what her mouth couldn’t reach, and after she had established a rhythm, she glanced up and noticed that he looked almost bored. She sucked hard, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and he looked down at her, _finally_ , eyes burning.

“Stop, and don’t move,” he commanded, grasping the back of her head, and Emma’s eyes widened briefly as she understood what he’s asking, and loosens her jaw and he starts to fuck her mouth at an unrelenting pace, stopping just when she thinks she can’t take any more and stepping back. Killian reaches down and grabs her upper arm again, pulling her up, and she welcomes the friction that the motion causes; her underwear rubbing against her swollen clit.

As she stands, she attempts to rub her thighs together to ease the ache that is deep within her, but Killian notices and smirks, almost cruelly.

“Did servicing me turn you on, lass? Are you wet for me?” And without warning, he reaches over and throws Emma roughly over his shoulder and begins to cart her upstairs to their bedroom, where he throws her down on the bed and kneels near the apex of her thighs, pushing her underwear aside and slowly sinking one finger into her.

“You’re dripping for me, lass. Looks like the princess enjoys being used by the captain, after all,” he remarks, before he leans down and sucks her clit through the lace of her underwear.

Her hips thrust towards him, and her breath hitches at the contact as he teases her, curling his finger up inside of her and sucking, before adding a second finger and fucking her with his hand. Emma feels herself getting close, and Killian must too, because he suddenly stops and winks at Emma.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, lass,” he remarks casually, and slides his leather duster over his shoulders slowly, in a practiced manner that suggests he’s done this hundreds of times. He begins to slowly undo all of the clasps on his vest, and then slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt before sliding them off. Emma hears herself whimper and rubs her thighs together again and even contemplates reaching down and touching herself where she needs it, but Killian, who is setting his shirt on the dresser, calls out darkly, “I’ll be the only one touching you tonight, lass,” and Emma makes a desperate sound.

“Please, Captain,” she keens. Ordinarily she’d be embarrassed and wouldn’t be so submissive, but she asked for this, and she’s too far gone to think too much in depth about what she’s doing.

Killian slides his pants down his legs and steps out of them, now completely nude, and stalks over to the bed, as Emma eyes him appreciatively, all muscle and smooth skin and dangerous scars and a lustful look in his eyes.

He’s smirking at how desperate she seems, and in one fluid motion, he hooks her underwear with his hook.

“I do hope you’re not too fond of these,” he says before ripping them off of her body and leaning down to suck hard on her clit as she cries out, loudly and grips one hand in his hair, the other fisted in the sheets, her knuckles white. Killian skillfully uses his mouth on her the way he knows she likes, and she’s so close when he pulls back and plunges two fingers inside of her and places the rounded edge of his hook against her clit, rubbing it slowly, agonizingly against her. Emma thinks absentmindedly that he’s never used the hook on her quite like that before, and then she’s crying out, muscles tightening around his fingers as he works her through her orgasm. When she’s finished, he wastes no time before commanding, “On your hands and knees,” and she eagerly complies, despite the fact that her limbs feel heavy and she’s still in her post-orgasm haze.

Killian rubs his fingers up and down her slit and moans, “You’re so wet for me, lass,” before thrusting into her in one fluid motion, and she moans, sure that he’s never been this deep into her before.

He begins to move, slowly, pulling in and out of her in a steady rhythm and Emma simultaneously wants him to move faster and never wants this to end, losing herself in the feeling of the thick drag of him against her inner walls, in and out, and in and out. She pushes back against him and he immediately stills, and without warning his hand comes down on her ass, a sharp sting that he soothes by grabbing her ass.

“Did I say you could move?” he asks harshly, breathlessly, and she shakes her head and he begins to move again, his slow, steady pace alternating with hard, quick thrusts and Emma feels herself reaching her peak again as he continued his unrelenting thrusts. Killian reaches around to rub against her clit and leans down to whisper harshly in her ear for her to come and she does, hard, crying out and grabbing the sheets, looking for something to ground her as she comes down from her high, as Killian flips her over and puts her leg over his shoulder and starts thrusting into her roughly.

Emma feels almost dazed, as he reaches up to tweak one of her nipples roughly and she arches into his touch, gasping, as he thrusts into her steadily, quickly.

“Touch yourself,” he says to her, in a low voice. “Now!” he commands, and Emma’s hand finds her clit and begins to rub and the combination of her hand and his unrelenting pace has her coming again, something that surprises her but that she isn’t going to question because she’s still coming when Killian reaches down and pulls her hips up with his hooked arm and thrusts into her roughly one, two, three times and then she can feel him pulsing inside her as he empties himself into her and chokes out her name.

He stills and collapses onto her, his sweat-slicked skin sliding along hers, as her leg falls limply onto the bed and she wraps her arms around him. They lay there for several minutes catching their breath, before Emma says breathlessly, “Wow.”

“Was that alright?” Killian asks, slightly concerned, and Emma sees that he’s worried he’s gone too far.

“Killian, that was- just, wow.” Emma says, still too much in the haze of after to form more eloquent sentences. Killian chuckles and kisses her temple, gently. “Honestly, I expected Captain Hook to be a little rougher,” she admits.

She can feel Killian smile against her temple. “I might have gone a little…easy on you, love,” he admits. “I didn’t want to go too far and hurt you.”

Emma gasps and pokes at his side. “I knew it!” She attempted to sit up and Killian rolled off of her and to the side, and she turned to face him.

“I know you’d never hurt me,” she says, running her hand through his hair and down to cup the side of his face, “And I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, but you won’t hurt me.”

He leans forward and kisses her softly. “Well, maybe when Belle is off of the _Jolly_ we can try it again, for a truly _authentic_ experience,” he says teasingly, and Emma rolls her eyes and gets up to use the bathroom. When she returns Killian has folded his pirate clothes neatly and has gotten into bed, clearly waiting for her.

She slides into bed, curling up next to him and kisses his chest, already feeling herself fading into sleep. His hand comes up to tangle in her hair and he runs his fingers through her long blonde locks as she mumbles sleepily “I love you,” and she feels him press his lips to the top of her head.

The last thing she hears as she falls asleep is Killian whispering, “I love you too,” before turning out the light.

Emma smiles to herself, half asleep, that she’s finally found somewhere she belongs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, that was my first time writing smut- any tips/reviews are welcomed! I wasn't entirely happy with how it came out, but I'll keep trying.


End file.
